Looking through a weaved wall
by Muhyogetten
Summary: Ragnar/Lagertha/Athelstan (smut) fic. Mind the rating. This is after Ragnar visited the earl in episode 3, in mostly Athelstan pov. Spoilers from episode 3.


**Hello, this is a Lagertha/Ragnar/Athelstan fanfic (Mind the warning). So mind that. One of the scenes is in the series so I didn't go mush into detail with it, I but it there to you guys knew then this takes place in the series. I'll continue this story parallel to the actual series, so if you think I should go into more detail with the scenes let me know.. ^^ This contains spoiler from episode 3 Vikings. Mind my language mostly spelling, I'm a true born Viking with a savage northern tongue as my first language ;). **

It was just one day since Ragnar, had cut off the loose around Athelstan's neck on the street in Katagat, setting him free. He couldn't stop touching his neck absent minded, feeling the loss of something there. It was as if his identity's trademark ones more had been taken from him. Besides the now healing scar on the top of his head the ball patch on his head was nearly filing out, or so he felt. Ragnar had said that he could run away if he wanted to, but had smiled wolfishly back at him then he checked if his priest was following or not. The Viking had not looked back many times since, only is the road was narrow or if other travelers passed them. Athelstan though about why he should follow this crook of a Viking, whom had made him tipsy enough to get all of the information they needed to the next looting trip to England. It would be his fault if they got to city and every Christian life would be blood on his hands, the monk bit his lip and furred his brow, all a while a big ball of guilt and remorse build up inside of him. He sighed and swallowed more loudly than the monk intentioned, Ragnar the stopped to look at him, intrigued. The Viking knew his priest had something on his mind and waited for him till they were side by side.

"My offer still holds true, run if you want. "

Athelstan shook his head; "It's not that, Ragnar Lothbrok. I just… " the Viking smiled an asking smile, and lifted his eyebrows. "I would be responsible for what will happen in the city, you are going to plunder…"

"What will your god say to that? Will he not be pleased?" He bumped in to the other male, nearly knocking him of his feet and down into slope. Ragnar laughed as the Englishman stumbled to regain his lost balance. "Our gods would approve of this… and most everything other too", The Viking winked at the priest and walked pasted him. The path they walked on got narrow as the turned to go downhill to the Lothbrok farm, he could see that everyone was busy getting the animals inside the stable for the night. It was still very light outside, he still couldn't get use to the long days in this northern land even after weeks.

..

"We have the Jars permission to sail back to England" - Ragnar

"I want to leave as soon as possible" - Ragnar

"How soon is that?" - Lagertha

"Tomorrow" - Ragnar

Lagertha draws a breath "We all wish you success… We will sacrifice to Odin"

"Are you not coming?" - Ragnar

"What?" - Lagertha

"I want you to come with me" - Ragnar

"But the farm, the children?" - Lagertha

"Bjørn is still too young, though he can help on the farm" - Ragnar

"But who is to be in charge" - Bjørn

"The priest, I will leave him with the key" - Ragnar

"Father, you cannot place a slave above me! He is not your son!" - Bjørn

"I do not regard him as a slave, he is a responsible person" - Ragnar

"Please, Ragnar lothbrok, don't do this" Athelstan

"What do you think, Gyda, hm?" - Ragnar

"I don't mind, I like the priest" - Gyda

Ragnar touch her hair lovingly; "then it is decided". He looked at the monk before walk out the door.

"If any harm befalls my children, I will tear the lungs out of your body… Priest" Lagertha

..

Athelstan was sitting at his bedside reading in the Gospel of Johannes, meters away from the noisy couple which was from the sound of it trying to break their bed. He can hear the pleasure filled gasps from Lagertha and the low growl from Ragnar, He turns his head to the little hole in the weaved mat which resembles the wall between them. And what a sight, he briefly thinks to himself. Lagertha is on top facing Athelstan, Ragnar is sitting, leaning himself against the wall guiding her hips to meet his. Lagertha head falls to his shoulder as he starts to lick her neck, her eyes closed from bliss. Atelstan breath hitches as his arousal rises to meet the book in his lap; Ragnar slows down and looks him in the eye through the wooden wall before he has time to look away. "Get in here, priest", the Vikings voice is challenging, Athelstan stares at his bible trying to ignore his blood flowing to less pure places.  
"Now! " ,Ragnar growled this time his voice was demanding. Didn't he set me free at Katagat? Athelstan thought as he go up and began to walk in to their section of the house, Ragnar was smiling at him as he trusted in to his wife. Lagertha moaned and motioned him closer with a blink and a luring finger, he stumbled closer in silence now reaching their bed. "Join us, priest", she whispered as Ragnar kissed her ear. The monk crawled unto the bed with wide eyes, when he was in range Lagertha pulled him into a kiss. Ragnar slow significantly down as he watched them kiss, smiling wolfishly, hungry even. Athelstan kissed back as her delicate fingers moved from his chin to his hair, Lagertha explored his curly dark locks, trying to avoid the scar at the top of his bald patch, moaning ever so often into the kiss because of Ragnar's movements. The flushing priest found mush needed support for the kiss by grapping the other male's legs under Lagertha, caressing them moving to hold the shieldmaidens thighs just below her hip where Ragnar's hands were. After gaining their breath they deepened the kiss, the priest was a naturel, fighting to dominance just after a few seconds. Lagertha was losing possibly dude to her husband's increasing thrusting, looking at them kissing had made him increasingly hot, he began again to use Lagertha's hips to get more of the delicious friction. Lagertha let go of the priest hair and closed her eyes, smiling and moaning as she leaned against Ragnar. It was hard for Athelstan to continue the kiss because of the erratic movement of her body, so he stopped and looked at them and massaging her thighs. "Touch her between her legs", the Northman panted, eyes half closed in pleasure. Athelstan looked confused at Ragnar, whom nodded at him to hurry up, he moved one of his hands down her thigh over the vulva and at last to her golden pubic hair, where a little piece of skin was visible. The second he touch her there she bit her lip and whimpered, Althelstan started robing the flesh in circles gently as he looked at her rosy face. Ragnar was smiling his wolfish smile again, he could feel her clenching around him, "Move your other hand to her breast". The monk touched her breast, caressing the soft skin moving his mouth to kiss. Her moans and whimpers grew higher and higher till she cried out in ecstasy and shortly after the other Viking groaned releasing his seed deep inside her. The brunette stopped sensing something had happen, looking confused at them, as he began to feel his own need still pulsing. After some time trying to catch their breath the couple in front of him kissed, then they turned their heads to watch the monk.  
Lagertha slide herself of Ragnar and kissed Athelstan fiercely till he laid flat on his back at the foot of the bed, she when stopped and said: "Come husband let show the priest our gratitude". Ragnar grinned at him at crawled closer, while his wife undressed the Englishman from his robe. She started placing kisses from his neck to his collarbone, the other Lothbrok started stoking his member while observing his reactions. Athelstan moaned and fisted the woolen sheets, "He seems to like it, Lagertha" Ragnar grinned as he placed himself beside the Englishman. "Seems so", Lagertha bit down hard on his collarbone, though not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to make the monk cry out. The male Viking slide his fingers over the tip of the other males erection, making him squirm and flush even more. Lagertha licked the red mark she had made on the priest, "You are owners, Athelstan" she whispered into his ear. The monk let out a sigh and linked his swollen lips, the shield maiden trailed kissed from his ear down over his neck to the red mark on his collarbone, further down she went to his hairless chest, his bellbottom and down to where her husband was working the priest. He smiled and let go of Athelstans hardness, as Lagertha ghosted her lips over it. Ragnar shifted his body and began to kiss the other male, the monks mouth suddenly sprang open as a warm, talented tongue moved from the rot of his erection to the tip in one painfully slow movement. The Warrior didn't hesitate to explore the new territory with little resistance from the moaning Englishman. The blonde male broke the kiss and moved a hand over the white flesh to caress one pink nibble between his index finger and his thumb, effectively making the other man close his eyes tight. Lagertha bobbed her head up and down, knowing there weren't long due to his mewing and gasping. The Viking woman grabbed his thighs harder; digging her nails into his flesh, all a while she took him as far as she could. And as she predicted the monk came from the intense stimuli, trusting himself deeper into Lagertha's warm mouth.

Althelstan opened his eyes minutes later, Ragnar was trailing a finger a long side Lagertha's cheek her leaning in to the loving caress. They hadn't moved much in the time his didn't sense anything but pleasure and release, but now the naked woman was lying on top of him between his legs. The other male then looked at the monk, "Did you enjoy it, priest?" he grinned. The brunet looked away a bit ashamed, "I did", Lagertha nuzzled her head unto his torso. "Also the biting and clawing?", the brad chested man be his side asked lifting a brow interested. Althelstan blushed and nodded "Yes, Ragnar Lothbrok".  
The Viking woman had had a hunch about the priest sexual needs; he needed the pain to make it alright to punish himself for the pleasure, and she was always right. "See to it that I don't have to rip your lungs out when we get home", she murmured into his chest. Her husband snuggled closer and put his arm around the two of them, holding them for a while before grabbing the sheet to pull over them.


End file.
